a warrior and a fool post cannon revision
by fredweaslyrocks
Summary: welcome to the world of Percy Jackson , follow the story of Scorpious Jacobs , a son of Athena who joins camp Jupiter as a son of Lupa due to Octavian's blackmail for Kalie's heart, he slowly falls in love with Reyna as the story goes back.


**A warrior and a fool Post cannon revision**

 **Author's note , hello everyone this story will be changed up a bit so hopefully this will be longer than the last one, looks at Percy and Jason , Boys come on out !**

 **Jason comes out glaring at me**

 **Me: What Jason you and Percy shouldn't have pulled that Prank on me!**

 **Jason: Fine, FredWeasleyRocks! Doesn't own Percy Jackson or Kalie Jones**

 **Percy: Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Ridorian, and Kalie is owned by Kalie Reid**

 **Me: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL but next time don't mention Kalie's name she gets grumpy when her name spreads!**

 **Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

 **A Blond man with greyish blueish eyes was sitting on a chair outside a big house in Main, a boy came over he was 4, and Daddy how did you and Mommy Meet? The boy asked, Well Oliver, let me tell you the story, Scorpious said, it all starts at the beginning when we were Kids, He said**

 **Flashback**

'' **A smaller version of scorpious around 7 years old was climbing down from a tree when he heard a girl cry out for help he jumped down , pulled out a dagger and ran to the sound, he saw a girl around his age with brown hair and green eyes , a hellhound came slowly at her'' He climbed up a tree quicker than a squirrel until he was right above the monster '' He Jumped down screaming a warrior cry and landed on the monster's back, the monster howled as the girl stared at him in shock, the boy stabbed the monster in the back twisting the Dagger , the Monster crumbled to dust much to the kids surprise. Scorpious stood up, what's your name? He asked curiosity in his eyes, Kalie Jones She said weakly , let me take you back to my cabin, He said noticing she was hurt, Kalie shook her head , I'll be fine She said , Come on your leg's bleeding you'll die without help! Scorpious said , crossing his arms stubbornly, you're a stubborn one aren't you Kalie asked, what's your name She asked Curiously , Scorpious Jacobs , he said Proudly , well Mr. Jacobs if you don't mind me sharing your cabin then I would be glad to go with you Kalie said smiling softly.**

'' **Scorpious chuckled and found a old wagon and put leafs in it and helped Kalie down in the Wagon he carried the wagon a few miles, until they came to a cabin that looked old on the outside'' when did you find this place? Kalie asked him , he smiled proudly , I found it a few weeks ago , it's perfect it has a bed with fresh sheets and a couch and a fireplace and a kitchen with a bathroom He said Happily , he unlocks the door and pushed the Wagon inside and shut the door locking it, he helped Kalie to the bathroom where he got the first aid Kit he stole a long time ago, he put cream on her wound and a ace bandage on the wound as well, He helped her to the couch and put her leg on a pillow, thanks scor She said softly, want some water ? he asked, she nodded he went and got a paper cup and poured some water from the sink, he handed it back to her , thanks got any food She asked hopefully , Scorpious shook his head no , I can sneak into the city and get something ? He asked , She nodded biting her lip nervously , hear let me get you something to protect your self , Scorpious said running to the bedroom and grabbing a knife and a gun, he came back and handed them to her, I'll lock the door when I leave , he said , taking out the money Jar, her eyes widen when she saw how much he had, how'd you get that She whispered , oh sometimes I sing and do odd jobs , and when I need it I um steal He said not meeting her eyes. She shrugs , it's okay I steal when I need to as well, Kalie said knowingly , Scorpious grinned and grabbed enough money, he kissed her cheek before he left and walked outside and locked the door tightly. Kalie rested on the couch a thoughtful look on her face and a faded blush on her cheeks.**

'' **Present day'' 20018 September 1rst**

 **And that's how your mother and I meet Oliver , Scorpious said , smiling at his young son's wide eyed , but daddy how did you fall in love his eldest daughter/child Samantha asked him. Scorpious laughed , well that's a long story he said chuckling.**

 **Please Daddy , Please Daddy ! They said , Oh kids all right well it starts the next day , when we take pegisi to camp Jupiter, He said chuckling**

 **-Flashback's –**

 **The next Morning Scorpious and Kalie where packed and ready to go, He pulled out a whistle and blew on it a white and Silver Pegisus with blue streaks came flying down. Kalie Jumped back in shock, this is Shade Dreamer. He's a friend I made while traveling , He added petting Shade, he put his pack on his back and got on Shade. He helped Kalie on and she raped her arms around his waist, Yip , Yip He said ,Shade flew into the air his wings spreading high.**

 **(I know that Yip Yip is from Avatar I couldn't resist )**

 **As Shade flew to California Kalie told scorpious about her life before she found out she was a demigod, He in returned told her about his life before the monster's come. Shade Neighed as they neared Camp Jupiter. It's beautiful Kalie shouted over the wind, Scorpious agreed as Shade landed in the center of Camp, A teenager with sandy brown hair and green eyes, wearing purple robes came over to them.**

 **Welcome new demigods ! I am Marcus one of your leaders of Camp Jupiter son of Mars Marcus said, this is Shawna my partner , He added. Shawna a male son of Apollo winked at Kalie who blushed , and our new member Reyna daughter of Bellona , he added , a pretty girl with long black hair and black Scorpious stared at her his eyes widening . Hey guys follow me and I'll take you to Octavian She said her eyes lingering on Scorpious as she turned and walked away.**

 **Scorpious and Kalie followed and Reyna led them to Jupiter's Temple telling them both about the camp, Scorpious you'll go first , She said smiling at him , he nodded smiling at Kalie. He walked inside the Temple facing a Blond haired boy, well Scorpious Augustes Jacobs , welcome Octavian said turning to face him, now I know you're a son of Athena , Octavian said.**

 **How did you know that Scorpious asked worriedly, I am a seer Octavian said, I wont tell anyone your secret if you back of your pretty little friend , He said Kalie why Scorpious asked because I love her Octavian said , dude you just met her Scorpious snapped.**

 **Do we have a deal Mr. Jacobs ? Octavian asked, fine If you hurt her I'll kill you Scorpious said, glaring at Octavian with pure hatred in his eyes. Good we have a deal you'll be scorpious Son of Lupa , Octavian said grinning at him and nodding for him to go.**

 **He left the temple anger in his eyes , Kalie looked at him , what happened ? Octavian happened , but I get to stay it's your turn Scorpious said not meeting her eyes and walking to Reyna.**

 **Kalie went into the temple, Octavian said she would find out who her father is soon, Kalie Reid I am Octavian Legacy of Apollo. Let's decide your fate , He said dramaticly , She rolled her eyes as He cut a teddy bear and through it in the fire good news you can stay, But Octavian said , but what She asked , kiss me and you'll stay he said softly, what your crazy She screamed at him.**

 **Crazy in Love, Octavian said smirking, stepping closer and she stepped back her heart pounding in her chest' ah sweetness you'll be mine soon enough, Octavian said he leaned to her and kissed her lips his lips puffy , she struggled**


End file.
